


Bishop Losa NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [3]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Bishop Losa NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Very cuddly and protective. Makes sure you’re ok, that you’re hydrated, reminds you to pee before you fall asleep, tucks you into the blankets, holds you to his chest, fixes your hair if he messed it up. He just likes to look after you and take care of you after you took care of him. 

 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He likes his mouth because he knows that it can leave you trembling in a matter of minutes. He knows exactly what you want when you keep glancing down at then, biting your lip and squirming around. He loves how weak it can make you, but when it comes to your body, god if he isn’t a drooling mess when it comes to your breasts. They’re perfect to him. Absolutely perfect. He loves the shape of them, the slope of them, the smoothness of the skin, your nipples, everything. Nothing can make him drop to his knees faster than you pulling off your top in front of him or god forbid pulling down one side of your top to expose a breast out of nowhere. 

 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

On your chest. Tying back into the above letter, he loves your breasts and the only thing that makes him hotter than seeing your breast bare before him is seeing them covered and dripping in his cum. 

 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Oh, he’s got experience and lots of it. He’s the President and he’s not exactly the same spring chicken like some of the other guys. He’s made his way around the block a few times and picked up plenty of tricks along the way. 

 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Plain old missionary. Nothing crazy, just old school face to face. He wants to really pay attention to you and see 

 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He tends to be more serious. More often than not he’s making love to you rather than fucking you and he’s usually very in the moment and focused on the intimacy between the two of you, though he does love to see you smile. 

 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He grooms himself but he’s still more on the natural side. You’ve never seen him shaved bare before. It’s just not really his thing, too much work, and upkeep. He does keep himself to where he’s natural but not unruly. 

 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Very romantic and intimate, no matter what. He loves eye contact and holds it nearly the entire time. He loves making sure you see how consumed by you he is and how you have his full and undivided attention. He loved to bury his fingers into your hair at the back of your head and hold you in place, keeping you face to face. He loves to kiss you everywhere and feel you pressed against him. The intimacy is half the pleasure for him. 

 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He’s a grown man, he can take care of himself and he does. Not only when on runs but even when you’re there. If he wakes up in the middle of the night and can’t get back to sleep, he’ll usually take care of himself, especially on a weeknight and he knows you have to be up early for work. He’s fine with taking care of himself until you’re available or game. He always much rather have you do it though of course. 

 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Daddy/caregiver kink. Don’t fight me on this. 

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Innocently enough, just seeing you in domestic situations. When he comes home and finds you at the stove cooking dinner in a tank top and some panties or waking up on a Sunday morning and seeing you dance around the house as you mop. He loves seeing you relaxed and safe and happy, with him. Seeing you comfortable and doing the things that you want to do as the woman of the house gets him hard embarrassingly fast. 

 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything that will hurt you or greatly degrade you. 

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Definitely prefers to give. He loves to look after you and spoil you and one of his favorite ways to do that is with his head between your thighs. He loves the way you sound, the way you move, the way you grip him. Of course, he’ll never turn down the chance to receive, but giving is there he really gets into it. 

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Depends on the situation and mood. Typically he’s more slow and sensual, but he can most definitely switch it up and take you hard or rough when the mood strikes, or if you ask. 

 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’ll have a quickie if you really, really want one, but he himself rather just wait until he has the time and privacy to do it right. He likes to spend as much time as he likes and hates having to rush so unless you can convince him otherwise, he rather wait until he gets you home and all to himself. 

 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He’d rather go for one really good one and then call it a night. Up early, asleep late, stressful days, shootouts. Unless you surprise him in his favorite red lingerie, he’s going to take his time and make sure that he gives you his all in one really good round. Its usually only lazy Sundays where he’ll take your repeatedly throughout the day 

 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He loves to use them on you. He’s a grown man and very confident and comfortable in his sexuality and abilities. Sex toys don’t intimidate him at all and he’s very open to incorporating them into your sex life. 

 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He likes to be teased more than tease. He likes to build up, the suggestive texts, the risque pics, the promises of what will be to come when he gets home. Direct teasing though isn’t his favorite though. He much rather have an even give and take for whatever either of you wants. 

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Not very loud or vocal. He much rather hear you. 

 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He’s pretty average. He’s somewhat older than the others so he’s calmed down some as well and the club takes a lot of his focus, but when he wants you, he’ll have you and no age or rough day is going to stop him. 

 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

He’s out like a light pretty quickly. Once he knows you’re good and cuddled up, he’s gone.


End file.
